


Match Made in Heaven

by Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly



Series: The Trilogy of Destiel and Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly/pseuds/Bi_Spy_on_the_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff piece for part 2 of my series "The Trilogy of Destiel and Sabriel".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Let's carry on!

He started down the aisle, bright blue eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. This was the moment he had been waiting ten years for. Dean stood at the alter, face glowing, green eyes bright, golden brown hair combed, black suit and bow tie perfect. Standing beside Dean was Sam, his best man, and behind him was Chuck. Nothing was more official than being united by God Himself. Cas wasn't entirely sure that he was awake. This was too perfect. He finally made it up the impossibly long aisle that felt only a few inches in the end. He took his place across from Dean.

Cas was stunning. Wearing a deep blue suit, perfectly tailored, with his blue and white tie. Dean's heart nearly burst with the pride that this true angel would soon be his for eternity. Tears threatened to spill, showing how truly happy he felt.

"Dean Winchester, do you take Castel to be your husband for eternity, in holy matrimony?" Chuck asked.

"I do." Dean proclaimed, his voice ringing with pure joy.

"And do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your husband for eternity, in holy matrimony?" Chuck asked.

"I do." Cas answered, his voice coming out as a whisper.

"Then as God, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!" Chuck announced, and Dean swept Cas into a deep kiss that drew cheers from their audience of family and friends. Bobby, Jo, Charlie, Ellen, Dean's best man Sam and Cas's best man Gabriel were all in a beautiful form of heaven for the wedding. Only when Gabe threatened to throw them back into TV land did they break apart.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

The reception was in a recreation of Ellen's diner. They all sat beside their dates; Jo and Charlie, Sam and Gabe, Bobby and Ellen, Chuck, and of course the newly weds. There was no cake, but somehow there was a four tiered pie. And instead of the classic champagne and fancy dinner, there was beer and burgers. It was no traditional wedding --in a church, with a perfectly frosted white cake and stunning 4-course meal served by caterers-- but it was perfect for this untraditional couple. As a giant family, they celebrated the happiness of Dean and Cas, a match truly made in heaven.


End file.
